


Of Friendship and Contentment

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: A soulmate AU where people live different lives and remember those past lives. They and their soulmate always have the same name, but look different in each life. Most people have a soulmate. Usually, people find their soulmates and live together joyously until they die and meet again the in the next life.Tommy doesn't understand why everyone insists soulmates are always romantic.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Of Friendship and Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that are here for just Tommy and Tubbo content, none of the previous parts of this series have anything to do with Minecraft Youtubers (except for one brief cameo). Also this one is the only part so far without the angst tag. It is also the only part not rated Mature.
> 
> Foe those of you here for the series, this is not the part 4 I had in mind when I said there would be a part 4. I'm still writing that one. I'm done with school, I just need to actually get down and finish writing it(it's currently just under 3000 words).
> 
> I just wanted to write something brief, so here ya go.

Tommy doesn't understand why everyone insists soulmates are always romantic.

Every lifetime Tommy has been in, everyone who has a soulmate wants to marry them. And people look at Tommy in horror when he tells them he has no intentions of being in a romantic relationship with his soulmate. They pity him, as if his choice is a tragedy. They ask for a sob story and blanch when there is none. They always tell Tommy he will change his mind.

Tommy hasn't changed his mind, and neither has Tubbo. Both are content with friendship. They always have been and always will be. The two would much rather stick together and have fun together than do things like kiss and start a family. The only pets the two of them have ever kept are bees and neither have ever showed interest in adopting kids whenever that has been an option in their world. Tommy is content with the way things are, and he knows Tubbo is too.

Tommy thinks that's why the two work so well together. Why they are soulmates in the first place. Sure, Tommy enjoys being with his other friends, but Tommy can't guarantee he'll see any of his friends in his next life except for the one who matters to him the most. As long as Tommy had his Tubbo and Tubbo has his Tommy, they'll both be happy throughout all their lifetimes.

Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, and Tommy never wants that to change.


End file.
